


Oh, fuck

by Iriascend



Series: Omega Robins [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, MO is make it up as we go, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No outlines we die like inspired idiots, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriascend/pseuds/Iriascend
Summary: Heat hits everyone differently. Sometimes lightly, barely noticeable, sometimes hard like a truck. And Tim Drake is not the world's favourite person. Twenty-seven hours in, he is a dehydrated, exhausted, desperately horny mess. He is lonely and sad and he craves human contact so badly—He has no other way to relieve his pain other than to call his packmates for help.And, oh, fuck, that's when trouble starts.---Fluffy-smutty intimacy within the complicated relationship of the three omegas of the Wayne pack as they fumble about trying to figure themselves out.Porn with plot - or rather plot with porn.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Robins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862638
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

Heat hit everyone differently.

Sometimes you just wore a slick pad for a couple of days, popped a Tylenol and went on with your life. Tim wished he could only ever get this kind, but life was never good to him. It was, though, good to Dick, and Tim sometimes got _so_ jealous of it. Only sometimes, though, because when Dick _didn’t_ get this Heat Lite™, his heat caught him entirely off-guard and unprepared for the incoming torment. It coming out of the left field like this must be even more annoying than the dull expectation of quarterly misery Tim lived with.

Sometimes your body simply knocked you out for three to five days — with fever, with permanent fatigue, with brain fog, with terrible cramps... or with a nasty mix of all of those. The degree of intensity of the suffering involved varied, but sadly this kind was the most typical for nearly any omega. These heats he and his fellow pack omegas spent together, if their busy schedules allowed for it. They’d make sure to come together for support especially if they synced and went into heat at the same time. Resting in a giant smelly heat nest, watching movies and eating unhealthy foods _because they deserved a little treat._ Sometimes even Bruce would join them to provide a calming alpha presence in the nest. It all made the whole ordeal a little less terrible.

Sometimes it made you irritated, hungry and overprotective; made you pace around your den like a paranoid animal just awaiting the shadows to strike, your mind both focused and scattered in its fever-struck need to _care_ and _protect_ but with nothing there to look after. Tim suspected, although without any significant scientific proof, that this kind came the most to people who lacked the feeling of _safety_ in their lives. People who maybe had hormonal imbalances and lacked proper scenting, people without an alpha, or maybe even without a pack altogether. Jason got this kind quite often, used to at least, and it was one of the leading reasons for Tim’s theory. Nobody in their right mind would oppose Jason while he was in a heat like this. In a way, it resembled his Lazarus Pit rage a little bit. Or maybe it was his omega biology what caused the Pit to make him go absolutely wild back in the day. Tim didn’t know and didn’t really want to know.

Sometimes it went the stereotypical way everyone associated omega heats with, though — with hormones screaming _NEED BABIES_ at you, drowning your crotch in slick, making you feverishly horny and irrationally agreeable. The epitome of any teen alpha's porn-fuelled fantasies. Because of that, most omegas simply called in sick and stayed locked in at home when they felt it coming. Stocked up on snacks, and water, pulled out their favourite toy or two, and prepared to bide their time in safety. Maybe called in their mate, if they had one.

Tim didn't have one. Not at the moment, at least. And it honestly took all his willpower and a lot of effort _not_ to call any of his exes. He knew they'd most probably decline, anyway, if only out of decency and the realisation that Tim's pre-heat state puts doubts on his consent for intimacy. He'd never live down both _giving in_ to the embarrassing temptation **and** getting rejected, and that was possibly the only thing that kept him from actually trying his luck.

So he stayed home. Called Alfred while he was still lucid enough, so the pack would know and wouldn't worry where he went and why he didn't answer for a couple of days.

He was prepared pretty well, like always. Food bought, cases put on hold or forwarded to other vigilantes, fresh linens and loungewear and blankets ready at hand. He could do it. He hated it, of course. It made him lose control over himself in a way that he _absolutely despised_ , and made him lose time he could’ve made himself useful during, and made him a burden on his pack.

For a moment, when he felt the first signs, he considered taking some contraception. He could delay it for a couple of days at least; a full cycle if he felt like taking an entire prescription. For a moment he had hope that next time it'd come in the more chill way. 

But then he realised that it's actually a half-decent time to go through it. His life was pretty well put together at the moment and he had a relatively calm period at work. _Both_ works even, he mused. So it really seemed like a good time to allow himself to disappear for a few days. He needed to blow some steam off lately, anyway, even if by himself. It'd be a fair chance to catch up on it.

And that's how the whole chaos began.

Twenty-seven hours later he was a dehydrated, exhausted, desperately horny _mess._ His dildo _broke_ and his fingers weren't even _close_ to enough, and for some reason, he couldn't find _any_ of his other toys, and he was _lonely_ and _sad_ and he craved human contact _so badly—_

The phone beeped only once after he tapped the top number in his speed dial.

"Yeah?" Dick's voice sounded a little tense, like he was busy. Tim hated interrupting, so involuntarily he made a small, apologetic whimper. That piqued Dick's interest, and when he spoke again, he sounded worried. "What's wrong, Timmy?"

Tim sighed, trying to make his voice work. "...need help," he managed to mumble with his tired, dry throat.

There was a pause, like Dick was waiting for more details, and when none came, the silence became heavy for a split second.

"I'll be right there, bud," Dick said, his tone even more concerned. "Hang in there. Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'm on my way."

Click, and nothing more. Tim whined. He wanted to hear someone's voice for longer. It made him less lonely. 

He put the phone down, and buried his face into the pillow. Waiting was hell.

The next thing he heard, except for his own rushing heartbeat and own breathy sobs, were heavy footsteps and the quiet clinking of what he'd much later realise was the sound of lockpicking at his front door.

"Jesus fucking _Christ,"_ came from his living room after a stifled cough or two. The tone was half-surprised, half-disgusted, and fully not Dick. "Timbers?"

He pondered for a moment, processing in his lagging mind if he should answer or try to get up. Despite his pitiful state, deep inside him was a clever vigilante calculating his safety above all else, even above primal omega instincts telling him to welcome anyone and everyone.

The voice was familiar enough, he decided finally.

Tim let out a desperate whine, as loud as he could with his hoarse throat. More heavy, loud footsteps followed and soon, his bedroom door cracked open and Jason's face popped into the room.

"It got ya bad, huh?" Jason asked, walking in and looking around, then grimacing. "Your entire place stinks like a cheap motel."

Tim extended his arms toward Jason, beckoning him closer, but the man ignored him. He grabbed an empty bottle off the nightstand instead. "When Dick texted me to check in on ya, I thought you're in danger, but nah, you just can't take care o' yourself."

He disappeared for a moment into the bathroom and came back with a wet towel and a full bottle. He propped Tim up, after untangling him from a couple of blankets, and put the bottle against his mouth.

"Drink up, Timbo."

Tim surrounded the neck of the bottle with his parched lips and gulped down greedily. The water came as a blessing. The calming chill of the damp towel Jason then placed on his forehead felt like heaven.

"Stay?" he asked quietly once his voice came back enough. Jason fended off his grabby hands earlier, wouldn't let Tim pull him into the nest, but just having him around would make it all more bearable, too.

"Yeah, alright, at least till Dickhead comes," Jason sighed in a defeated tone. Tim smiled, both because he wouldn't be alone, and because Dick would be coming, too! "He's on his way, but it'll take him a moment to get here from Blüd. Have ya eaten today?"

Tim slowly shook his head. "Tired," he admitted. Jason moved to stand up, and Tim wrapped his fingers around his wrist. "Stay."

"Imma just gonna grab you something to chow, chill," the man huffed, pulling himself free from the whining omega. "Jeez, you're high maintenance."

The whining continued all through Jason's trip to the kitchen, accompanied him going through Tim’s cabinets for ingredients and putting together a sandwich, and only quieted once he entered Tim's bedroom again.

He placed the dish next to Tim's head. Tim didn't move, staring at the food in front of his face. "Don't tell me I'll have to feed ya," Jason sneered, and then hissed half-angrily when Tim grinned like an idiot. It'd be nice to be fed, but he knew Jason would never do it for him, unless maybe _really_ necessary. It was fun to tease him, though.

The bigger man flipped Tim off and walked over to the window to open it. Both to air out the stink of an omega in heat, and to light a smoke. Tim sluggishly reached over to the food and began eating, bite by bite, slowly chewing and swallowing. Jason kept silent, only periodically checking on Tim with a glance, between drags of his cigarette.

Once done, Tim felt steady enough to put the plate away onto the nightstand, and drink on his own from the bottle that Jason left next to the bed. 

"Ya need 'nything else?" Jason asked, closing the window and walking up to the bed to pull a blanket over Tim’s naked chest.

Tim looked at him for a moment. "Cuddles," he admitted. Even though his thoughts sped up a little, now that he got some food in him, speaking in full sentences still proved to be a little too complicated.

Jason snorted. "That's what Dickhead is for."

He just whined louder. Jason sighed, rolling his eyes, but it must've worked because he sat on the side of the bed. Tim’s hands immediately latched onto him, and he purred contentedly while nuzzling into Jason’s side. With his free arm, the other omega began to slowly run his fingers through Tim’s sweaty hair, petting him with gentleness very much unlike the broad-shouldered vigilante’s usual behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

That was how Dick found them later. Tim wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He busied his thoughts entirely with Jason’s touch on his face, trying not to notice the growing pool of slick around his thighs, hidden under the giant stack of blankets on top and around him. It was such a shame it’s been going to waste all that time when it could’ve been used for _so many_ fun things instead.

Jason just shrugged with a noncommittal noise, seemingly as an answer to a question Tim must’ve missed.

“Timbo is far gone,” he added as an explanation as the older man surveyed the room. “I gave him food and water, and he’s a bit less muddled since. He demands cuddles, though.”

Tim’s eyes brightened and he perked up at the mention of cuddles. He looked at Dick with hope. 

“It stinks in here,” Dick admitted, his crooked smile morphing slowly into a grimace.

“Oh really, ya think so? Should’ve smelled how it was when I came in,” Jason fake-gagged in response. 

Dick laughed at it, and finally sat on the other side of the bed, smiling at Tim. He put his hand on Tim’s forehead, then chest, and frowned. “He’s really warm,” he said to Jason, then looked down at the young omega, who was attempting to roll to his other side to nuzzle into Dick now, but the blankets made it rather difficult. “What happened, Timmy? It’s much worse than usual, isn’t it? What’s wrong?”

He was pretty sure Dick didn’t honestly expect him to answer, but he shook his head regardless. With two of his packmates’ calming, caring scents around, he was present enough to at least do that much. 

Then he pointed down, towards the heart of his nest, where his naked, needy body was hidden. "Empty,” he said, blushing slightly and shifting in his messy pile of blankets barely passing as a nest.

Jason made a face, kinda stunned by Tim's comment. "Jesus, you didn't have to go into details." He stood up, forcefully pulling his arm our of Tim’s grasp, which only made Tim whine sadly. Jason was unrelenting, though, and moved away. “Why didn’t you grab some toys when you were still lucid enough?” he asked in an accusing tone. 

Instead of answering, Tim just pointed at the corner of the room, by the dresser, where a trashcan stood. Both of his guests raised their eyebrows in confusion, so he finally managed to put together something coherent. “Glass. Dropped.”

Both men froze. “You broke your glass dildo?” Jason asked, blinking. Dick seemed worried about something entirely else, though.

“Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?”

The youngest omega shook his head again. Jason looked into the trashcan as if to confirm his assumptions. “He broke his glass dildo,” he said, kinda bewildered, then turned to look at Tim. “What the hell were you doing with it, Replacement?”

Tim didn’t answer, shrugging and blushing apologetically. How do you explain being so horny you fumble and drop the thing because you can’t wait to fuck yourself with it? At least he was still present enough to clean the glass shards up, back then.

“Where’s the rest of your toys?” asked Dick, ignoring Jason’s nasty comments. The other man wasn’t just being mean about Tim’s little accident, though, and possibly thinking of the same solution Dick was. Instead of asking, Jason was already looking through Tim’s drawers in search for something else the omega could fulfil his heat needs with.

He shrugged again. “Manor? Tower? Safehouse?” he supplied a few possibilities. He wasn’t entirely sure. He was pretty certain they were _somewhere logical_ but that definitely wasn’t here, for some reason. He checked. He checked _so many times_ before giving up and resolving to his own fingers.

Once again, the room fell silent. Dick and Jason looked at each other as if having an entire wordless conversation. They knew that if Tim was in _this_ state, he would _need_ someone with him. If only to help him with the inevitable, terrible torture that would come later. It would be not only against every fibre of their omegan natures but also _inhumane_ not to soothe Tim somehow when his heated body began to _painfully demand_ that he got something inside his slick-drenched entrance _immediately_.

Eventually, as if surrendering to his fate and role in this unfortunate scenario, Dick sighed and took his hoodie off, then his t-shirt too. To Tim’s excitement and happiness, he laid down at his side, pulling the younger man into a hug. Tim started purring almost instantly, nuzzling into the exposed neck scent gland of his packmate. He got a similar, rumbling response immediately as Dick kissed the top of his head.

“I’m not staying,” Jason growled at them, making his way towards the bedroom door. 

“Tim gave you a massage when you lost your cooling pack last time!” Dick’s voice was something between _a request_ and an _accusation._ He probably didn’t think he could accurately care for Tim alone. Not in Tim’s current state.

The tone must’ve worked, at least a bit, because Jason stopped in his tracks. He even turned back to look at them. “That’s different!”

“He needs us!”

“What he needs is someone or something to fuck him, ‘Wing.”

Dick grimaced at the crude wording. Tim looked at Jason over his shoulder and smiled pleadingly. It didn’t quite work as he intended, because instead of coming back and petting his hair, Jason spoke up and made another step towards the door.

“I’m gonna go and buy him something in the nearest sex shop I can find.”

“No!” Tim whined loudly, almost sobbing. He couldn’t understand why Jason was so angry with him, why Jason didn’t want to stick around, why he didn’t want _Tim_. Did he do something bad? “Stay. Please. Stay. I’ll be good.” He started to keen quietly, miserable and sad at the prospect of his other side being left unhugged and void of Jason’s gentle pets. He grew to love them during the short while the older omega decided to give himself the liberty to be just _a little_ affectionate with Tim.

Dick blushed, not used to hearing Tim _beg_ like that, like he was addressing his alpha mate. Jason blushed as well, but nobody could see it, with him standing with his back to them. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before speaking again.

“I’m making sure you have something non-breakable in every last fucking one of your places later, I swear,” he mumbled eventually, then slowly stomped back to the bed and sat at the edge of it.

Tim couldn’t be happier, and thus made a soft mewling noise. He grabbed Jason’s shirt and pulled on it weakly, trying to get him inside the nest too. Dick was smiling, but it was difficult to tell if he was happy or found teasing joy in Jason giving in to Tim’s begging.

The bigger man flipped Dick off, then rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. With one swift move, he pulled his shirt off, threw the discarded clothing aside and laid down next to Tim. He allowed the omega in heat to rub his cheek against his scent gland the same way Dick was scented earlier. Tim’s purring only intensified, and after a moment, even Jason couldn’t help but respond with the same. Unlike Timmy, though, both Jason and Dick purred loudly, their chests vibrating with overwhelming, protective power. They were built tall and strong, and Tim felt cozy and comfortable between their broad chests. 

It kind of made his fuzzy brain better, and the cramps and terrible spasms of his insides almost bearable. _Almost._

“You’re going to be alright, Timbo,” mumbled Jason into his hair, possibly noticing the frowns of pain on Tim’s face.

Dick picked up on the soothing talk. “It’s going to be okay soon. I promise,” he said, leaning down to kiss Tim’s forehead in a calming manner. The younger man shifted, though, and instead stole a chaste kiss off of Dick’s lips. They both opened their eyes wide, surprised and maybe even slightly afraid of what just happened. 

Tim looked down, trembling in shame and guilt, fully expecting Dick to tell him off for doing that. No matter how much he’d like them to _really_ help him relieve the pain and _hunger_ inside him, they were here just to make sure he'd _survive_ it. He only _just_ managed to get Jason to stay, to nest with him like they’d do on better days, all three cuddled up together. And now he'd pushed them both away and would have to manage on his own. Lonely and sad. Again. All because he was greedy.

“S-sorry— “ he mumbled, curling upon himself. It felt like it’d be easier if he broke the silence by himself instead of waiting till his elder pack omegas regained composure enough to be outwardly angry at him.

Instead of anger, though, he got something entirely different. 

“Would you like that, Baby bird?” Dick asked. Tim glanced up at him. His lead omega looked worried, extremely unsure, blushing like hell, but also definitely _not_ angry, and it made his heart flutter with hope.

“Yes,” he whispered slowly. “Need— “ 

He wasn’t sure how to phrase it. It wasn’t just _sex_ that his body craved. It was something… more. Something _else._ Attention? Affection? Adoration? 

“ — care,” he finished eventually, deciding it’s precise enough, neutral enough.

Tim could feel the smile forming on Dick’s lips as the man kissed his cheek. “We’re going to take care of you alright, Timmy.” The lead looked to Jason for confirmation.

“Dunno, man, maybe we should just call in an alpha for him,” started the man instead, his face looking teasingly-serious like always when he made lewd comments. “Someone who’d fuck his brains out real good. I bet B would be down, I think he’s free tonight. What’cha think, Replacement? Wanna get a good knotting? A big fat cock nicely spreading your ass?” 

Their purring stopped abruptly. Dick’s eyes widened in shock at the words. Tim reeled, backing away from Jason, deeper into Dick’s arms.

“Eww,” he sputtered, grimacing in disgust, “He’s- ew, _no,”_ Tim couldn’t find the right words for the sheer _repulsion_ swirling in his chest. He decided to go for the simplest ones, even if they were embarrassing and not quite fitting. “He’s **_dad.”_ **

Jason waited for a second, then laughed, his barking chuckle throwing Tim off for a loop again. Dick stared at him the entire time, frowning, threatening, questioning.

“Jus’ making sure it ain’t heat talking and yer still enough with us to make decisions like that, Timbo,” Jason said, and leaned in towards Tim, slow enough for him to react and push him away if needed. Tim didn’t. And so Jason kissed his scent gland, and then blew a little pleasantly cool air on the shell of his ear, making Tim shiver. “We gonna take care of ya, Timmers, don’tcha worry,” he repeated Dick’s promise and picked up their halted purring.

Dick frowned for a moment more, not quite happy with Jason’s methods (and possibly turned off immensely by the mental image of Bruce knotting Tim), but eventually giggled too and kissed Tim again. 

He sighed. Finally, wrapped in warmth and gentle pets and kisses, his body relaxed a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick’s kisses were soft and affectionate and calming. Jason’s, which came right as Tim’s face got tilted towards the other man with a decisive grab of his chin, were intense, eager and passionate. Both men were gentle and caring in their actions, though, and Tim felt himself melting under their combined attention. 

He had pulled them further inside his nest soon after the kisses started, and then it all got messy and couldn’t be called a nest anymore. Just a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Somewhere among all that, Tim’s fingers found Dick’s, and he pulled his hand up to his lips. 

Tim would be a dirty liar if he said he hadn’t imagined Nightwing’s neon blue fingerstripes doing lewd things to him every once in a while. They were just too alluring, too suggestive, and sometimes he suspected the design was deliberate on Dick’s side. 

This wasn’t a fantasy though. He looked Dick straight in the eyes, then closed his lips around the man’s middle and ring fingers. Now he actually _had_ those slender fingers close, and sucked on them, and Dick didn’t oppose to it, Tim moaned in happiness. The sensation caused him to rub his legs together in excitement, making an obscene, sloppy sound due to the slick all over his thighs. 

Dick leaned in with a fond smile and licked a loose string of saliva off Tim’s chin, only pulling another quiet moan out of him. Like that, Tim could almost forget he was hurting inside. 

“Oh, I see someone’s playing favourites?” Jason asked breathily, then teasingly licked one of Tim’s exposed nipples. The young man arched his chest up at the sensation, but Jason pushed him back down with ease. He was nearly twice Tim’s size, after all, with the strength to match. “I’ll make ya reconsider who’s your favourite pack ‘mega, Timbo.”

The comment was directed half at Tim, half at Dick, sort of a challenge. The lead omega frowned slightly. Tim noticed with pride that the expression seemed difficult for Dick to pull off, eyes slightly glazed because of what Tim was doing with his fingers. “This isn’t a contest, Little wing. We’re here to help Tim through his heat.”

Jason raised his eyebrows and wiggled them, not backing off with his dare. “I’m gonna help him alright, but why not enjoy it while at it?” he said, sucking gently on Tim’s nipple and holding him down. “Next time, he’ll call _me_ first.” At that moment Tim could see himself doing that. He absolutely could, if it meant Jason would be doing _these_ things to him again.

Dick rolled his eyes, and in response, Jason bit down a little on Tim’s nipple. That caused him to moan loudly around the fingers in his mouth. For the first time since they started kissing him, he leaned away from Dick, and towards Jason.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll even dethrone you as the lead,” Jason said with a shit-eating grin.

That did it. Dick gasped, clutching his non-existent pearls with his free hand; it looked playful, and it was, but Tim was pretty sure Dick was at the very least a _little_ bit offended and threatened by Jason’s suggestion. 

Dick pulled his fingers out from Tim’s mouth, and he was ready to protest it with a whine, but the man silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips immediately. His wet hand slid down under the blankets, and found its way towards Tim’s erection, causing him to gasp and bite his lip in anticipation. Dick smirked.

“You sure of that, Little wing?”

Feeling Dick’s hand wrap around his shaft and starting to stroke him leisurely, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning continuously. Tim was happy to be the grounds for _this_ kind of contest.

Jason responded with a confident smirk of his own. He nudged Tim’s nipple again, and after a moment, Tim could feel something pulling on his thigh gently. He obliged, spreading his legs a little. Never had he felt so safe and happy before; why wouldn’t he oblige? Between two of his fellow pack omegas, both fierce and strong and protective as if they were alphas, no harm would ever befall him.

Quite the opposite, surprisingly, the immediate future seemed to hold only good things for the Drake.

Tim suddenly inhaled deeply, his lazy, half-lidded eyes opening fully as he felt Jason’s finger fiddle at the entrance of his hole. The man himself grinned, especially seeing Dick’s confused frown turning into scandalized understanding.

Once again, Tim leaned towards Jason, his slender fingers finding their way into his hair and grabbing it tightly. He wouldn’t let go, he wouldn't let him stop now that there was someone doing what he needed so desperately during the many past excruciating hours.

Jason’s finger felt like the good kind of warm even with Tim’s heat, and the callouses of his hand so _right_ against Tim’s soft, tender insides. Jason was a big man with big hands, and while his touch certainly was not even close to a knot, it was also way better at filling Tim up than Tim’s own lanky fingers. 

His hips bucked up slightly, trying to beckon Jason’s finger deeper. In doing so, he pushed his cock inside Dick’s tight grasp, and honestly, at that point, he couldn’t tell which felt better. Both had many, _many_ benefits and Tim didn’t even _want_ to decide. All he wanted was for them to _never_ stop.

They had a good rhythm, both of them, even if they couldn’t exactly sync. It didn’t matter. Jason’s in-and-out and Dick’s up-and-down were amazing even separately. He wanted more of it. More of _them._ He made his desires known by letting a long, whining noise escape his throat in between his breathy moans, and reaching over for Dick’s hair, too, pulling him close the same way he kept Jason close. 

The older omegas looked at each other, and apparently reached a compromise or at least decided to declare a cease-fire in their little joking feud. Instead, Dick went back to kissing Tim passionately along his lips, jaw, neck and scent glands, and stroking him earnestly; Jason continued fingering him and playing with his nipples in all the most _wonderful_ ways. Tim simply continued moaning loudly, loose in their arms, slowly but surely approaching cloud nine.

He climaxed pretty quickly, to no one’s surprise at all. He drenched Jason’s hand in slick, Dick’s in gooey seed. Made the room smell even _worse_. Neither of his partners seemed to care about it, though, and he was very grateful for that. He spent a while just cuddling with them, only half-aware of his surroundings, possibly even snoozed off a little — the entire ordeal had stretched way beyond his stamina capabilities. When he came to again and found both of his fellow omegas still laying pressed to his sides, he almost started crying.

He felt loved. So, so, _so_ loved.

He pulled them into a tighter embrace, and kissed each on top of their black hair, his chest trembling with overwhelming affection and barely contained purring. The movements must’ve rustled them out of their own naps, as they raised their heads almost in unison to look at him. Their expressions became slightly worried when they saw the tears welling in his eyes, but he quickly reassured them by kissing each on the lips hastily. With that, they went back to sleep for a while, only to wake up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

This generous caretaking continued the following day— Jason made meals for them all, showing off his prowess in the kitchen, and Dick helped Tim around, leading him to the bathroom as needed and assisting him with dressing up in the loungewear he had prepared. Tim was cooled-off and relaxed enough that his speech skill started to come back, and he could tell them in more detailed sentences how grateful he is for what they did — for what they _continued to do_ — for him.

They just both grinned madly in response and kissed his forehead. Their nearly synchronized smiles could brighten any darkness; Tim almost started crying again at that moment. He wanted to blame it on heat making him emotionally sensitive and unstable, but the detective inside him was pretty sure he’d react this hard even if he wasn’t all foggy. He’d maybe just be better at willing the tears away.

Dick seated him on the couch instead of letting him tear up again, and brought up a movie on Tim’s giant TV. Jason dropped down on his other side, making Tim and Dick jump slightly with the impact. He offered them both a bowl of homemade sugar cookies.

“No popcorn?” Tim asked, but took a cookie for himself.

“Too salty. You’d dehydrate,” Jason said simply before popping a cookie into his mouth as well.

Dick chuckled. “When did you get so considerate, Little wing?” he asked, greedily grabbing a good handful of the cookies, then stuffed his face with them.

“When the little fuck _mewled_ at me in that begging tone. Jesus, what kinda soulless bastard coulda refuse _that?”_ he chuckled, and Tim couldn’t help but blush at that comment.‘“Sides, I don’t look like it, but I’m a ‘mega after all,” Jason mused with a shrug. “Can’t cheat nature forever.”

“So you admit you _care?”_ Dick giggled, reaching for more cookies. Jason slapped his hand away, tilting his chin up in mocked challenge. 

“I’ll deny anythin’ and everythin’ once I step outta the door.”

“But I’ll _know,”_ Dick said with a grin. “And Timmy will know, too. You actually _care!_ That’s sweet.”

Tim giggled and pulled them both closer by their arms, then pulled up his knees to make himself into a comfortable, compact ball. 

“You make it sound like it’s blackmail material,” Jason huffed. “Exactly why I never let it show.”

The older omega gasped, acting insulted in jest. “I’d never!”

“For cuddles, you would,” Tim corrected. 

“See, Timbo understands what a bastard you are.”

“I would too.” Tim gave him a shit-eating grin, which earned him a round of pure, good-natured laugh from Dick and some mockingly irritated hair-ruffling from Jason. 

Eventually, someone hit play and they spent the next few hours cuddled together, watching action movies, complaining loudly about the poor fight choreography. 

Two movies in Dick was cuddled up to Tim’s side, and Jason had his arm thrown around them, and outwardly, it all seemed calm and a little sleepy.

Inside, though, Tim slowly stopped to pay attention to the screen in front of him, instead his mind drifting back to the sensations coming from his body. His fever was coming back, and he could feel the pad in his underwear slowly starting to leak. He knew he had to communicate it to his packmates, possibly as fast as possible. But the higher was his temperature, the less clearly he thought and the fewer words could come reasonably out of his mouth. 

What he tried to say was that he was feeling bad again and he needed some help once more. 

What came out of him was completely different.

“Jason,” he mumbled towards one of them, knowing by the deep, slow breaths that Dick is napping, “Bad help.”

To his credit, he got at least one word out from every sentence in his mind. But judging by the raised eyebrows he got in response, the sense was lost entirely.

So instead, he hesitantly pawed at Jason’s chest, then, once he got his attention, pointed to his own belly and pouted. “It’’s acting up again, huh?” the man asked simply, pulling him a little closer and checking Tim’s temperature. He whistled, noting it’s gotten high once more, and paused the TV. He could see where it was going and having stiff dialogue and explosions in the background wasn’t his thing. He was the only one who’d been really watching the movie at that point, anyway. “Ya wanna get some more of these?” Jason winked at him playfully, wiggling his fingers towards Tim.

Tim bit his lip and then placed his hands on Jason’s and Dick’s crotches, cupping them gently. It was a clear suggestion about what he wanted, and the answer wasn’t _fingers_. Jason’s eyebrows raised, and Dick stirred to consciousness from his half-nap at Tim’s side. Coming to, the eldest nuzzled Tim’s neck affectionately, looked up at them lazily, and sniffed the air out of habit. His eyes opened wide once he fully grasped the situation. 

“God, he’s _drenched,”_ Dick mumbled, surveying Tim’s pants. Despite the pad Dick had gotten him to wear, there was a clear slick stain all over Tim’s crotch. It wasn’t too difficult to see, either, with Tim spreading his legs suggestively. 

“What did you expect? That jerking him once would be enough for the entire heat?” Jason asked mockingly. Then he looked at Dick’s sheepish face. “Oh wait, ya actually did, didn’t you?” he added, laughing teasingly. “You’re the lucky fucker who never gets nasty heats. Bitch.”

He shifted his attention to Tim, who was still trying to obviously get into their pants in a clumsy, adorable way, somewhere between too dazed and too respectful to be any bolder.

“We ain’t alphas, Timbo. What’cha looking for ain’t there.”

Dick crawled over Tim’s shoulder to look Jason in the face, his own expression shifting to something more…naughty. Jason couldn't tell how much of it was an act, Dick trying to will his bravado back into existence, and how much was honest debauchery. “Pretty sure you’re big enough for him anyway, Jay,” he mumbled, kissing Tim’s scent gland fondly. Tim purred, and his fingers twitched. 

“Would never think _you’d_ be t’one to encourage him.”

Jason would, actually, think of Dick as an enabler, at any other time. Dick was very open about his sex life, to a point where it was annoying and embarrassing to hear about it sometimes. Yet, when it came to what they were doing for Tim, Jason noted that Dick lost his dirty edge. Maybe it was because he saw Timmy as his little pack-brother? Spending your heat with someone as friends-with-benefits was nothing new to them, sure. Neither was simply caring for a packmate incapacitated by the fever — they’ve been at it before, with their movie nights and cuddle nests. But the peculiar cross of the two, little Timmy clearly demanding them to go all out with him? Jason himself _knew_ some packs did it, and it was nothing questionable, even if a little unusual. Like massages and shared naps and forehead kisses, a special kind of intimate touch, and intimate didn’t need to mean _romantic_ or _sexual._ He knew. But he didn’t have a functioning pack before the Waynes, so it was still… It was _novel_ , but he managed. Dick obviously couldn’t yet wrap his mind around it. 

Or so Jason thought before Dick grinned, and there was a hint of lewdness and trickstery in it. “We’re in this deep, might as well go all the way. It’ll calm him down for longer, too, I’m sure.”

“Well, why don’t _you_ fuck your lil’ bro, then?” he teased, wanting to see how much conviction there is in Dick's attitude.

The lead omega shrugged. “He asked for you, didn’t he?”

“Actually, he’s got hands on _both_ of us,” he pointedly nodded down at Tim’s palming them both, slowly, as if he hoped they wouldn’t notice what he’s doing. “Why don’t ya show us the way, lead omega?” Jason added with a grin of his own. Dick blushed suddenly, especially since Tim took that as a cue and leaned in. The youngest tilted Dick’s head back and started kissing his scent gland, making soft, quiet whines. 

Jason wiggled his eyebrows and lifted Tim off the couch by the hips, only to flip him around and place over Dick’s lap. The young omega immediately straddled his new sitting place and started to wiggle his ass, making himself comfortable and rubbing himself all over his lead’s crotch. He buried his face in Dick’s neck and traced his jawline with his tongue.

Dick gave a small, surprised yelp, barely audible from under Tim’s affections. 

“Come on, you said we should go all the way, didn’t cha?” Jason teased again. His hands wandered down to Tim’s behind and he squeezed one of his buttocks fondly, making the omega rub against Dick even harder. Dick’s soft, confused moan was adequate revenge for all the crude comments he’s ever made about spending his heats with Kori in the past, and all the times he proudly showed off his bite marks and affectionate bruises. 

“Please,” Tim spoke up for the first time since Jason paused their movie night, his voice again breathy and hungry. Maybe even more desperate than yesterday. Yet his words seemed more present. Still needy, but also the kind of considerate and calculating that one would’ve expected from everyday Tim. 

He tapped his own belly. “Bad, hurt.” Then he pointed towards Jason and at Dick. “Safe, warm. Help.” And to drive the point home, he made another one of his pleading whines.

Dick and Jason looked at each other, eyes wide. How could they refuse _that?_ That kind of admittance of vulnerability and plead for support hit all the right strings in their caring little omega hearts.

“‘S okay, Timmers,” Jason shushed him, petting his back in a calming manner. “Big bird and me got you. Gonna give ya all you need.”

Then he grinned at Dick in a challenge again. Pushed his own pants and underwear down a little, just enough to pull his cock out, without a hint of shame at that. Not him, not after they’ve been showering together so many times in the Cave. 

Richard’s words before had a grain of truth in them — for an omega, Jason’s size was rather impressive, and could definitely rival some of the less-endowed alphas. The only missing feature would be the lack of a knot. 

Tim didn’t seem to mind. With an equal lack of shame as Jason a moment before, Tim lunged down and put his warm lips around Jason’s tip with a satisfied moan. He didn’t even give Jason time to move him out of Dick’s lap, something that he clearly planned to do, judging by his outstretched arms.

“Eager, ain’t cha, baby bird?" Jason said, trying to keep his voice encouraging and clear off the groan of pleasure gathering in the back of his throat. Tim turned out to be quite skilled with his mouth, who would’ve thought. "Fever's gonna go away and you'll be just fine soon. Just need you to wiggle out of those clothes for me, mmkay?”

Tim obliged happily, attempting to pull his pants down without his mouth ever leaving Jason's cock. It proved to be difficult.

“He’s… surprisingly coherent for how hot he is,” Dick mentioned off-handedly, touching the now exposed Tim’s lower back. He helped the youngest pull his clothes down, wincing slightly at the intense smell of another omega’s slick. Tim let go of Jason’s cock with a wet _pop_ and straightened himself, a little wobbly, then began climbing into his lap. “Sure, he’s still barely verbal and lethargic towards everything other than sex, but… he’s clearly thinking in there, you know?” Dick tapped Tim’s head with his finger, and Tim frowned, then showed Dick his tongue in a mocking display, like a five-year-old. 

“Means it’s working?” Jason shrugged as Tim wiggled over his exposed member. It was hard to keep a conversation like that. “Who the fuck knows, maybe he’s just more into omegas than into alphas?”

Tim snorted. If his dating history was anything to go by, he definitely had a thing for alphas. Out of the three of them, it was Jason, not him, who seemed to like omegas. Though if you asked him, possibly all of them were _a little_ gay anyway. 

Maybe he was into the characteristics rather than the gender? Possible. Both Jason and Dick held themselves very… _powerfully,_ getting them mistaken for alphas all the time. 

He shrugged mentally. It didn’t matter. 

“Happy and safe,” Tim corrected them instead with his simple words. “Empty— ” He pointed to his abdomen. “ — but pain small.”

Then he rubbed himself against Jason a little harder, and sniffed his neck, inhaling deeply. “Pack,” he mumbled, trying to explain. “Pack helps.”

It made a lot of sense to him, but probably very little to them, judging by their faces. He would have to elaborate on this weird feeling later, when he would be more coherent. How their familiar smells made him relax the same way, or maybe even more than any alpha scent before could, because he felt protected and cared for and satisfied, in more way than one. Sure, it didn’t quite scratch that itch between his legs, but nothing short of a knot really would. He preferred this, this kind of intimacy. Even if he was to spend a heat with an alpha he trusted, he would just lose his mind and beg to be bred sooner or later. This… was genuine in a way he didn’t think was possible. Gentle. This didn’t reduce him to an animal, ran exclusively by hormones. This was him, in control, out of his ever-present, ever-confirmed consent. This was with people who cared for him not because they wanted his ass, but because they wanted him to feel better, and no instincts could change it for them.

This was what he wanted. 

Tim’s hand wandered down decisively, attempting to grab Jason’s cock. Dick was momentarily next to him, grounding him, stabilizing, guiding. He lifted Tim slightly, letting Jason align himself at Tim’s entrance, then helped him slide down onto it.

Tim couldn’t help but moan in satisfaction.

Maybe he _was_ into omegas, just a little bit. Maybe he was simply into being taken care of.


End file.
